capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts
Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (Chou Makaimura in Japan) is the third official game in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series.thumb|300px|right|Intro and Gameplay It is a platform game that was initially released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System console in 1991. It was later ported to the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, and the Wii Virtual Console. It is also included in Capcom Classics Collection. It is the sequel to the arcade games Ghosts 'n Goblins and Ghouls 'n Ghosts. Although it is still a very difficult game, it is comparatively much easier than its predecessors, due to the fact that the player can regain lost armour usually the first chest after getting hit and the time limit is greatly increased to five minutes to reach the checkpoint, a stark contrast to the original's two minutes and Ghouls n Ghousts' three and a half. Also, the default number of lives can be raised up to nine in the options menu. Characters 'Main' * Arthur * Astaroth - in his original form, and as Nebiroth. * Guinevere * Satan - Appears briefly at the game's beginning. 'Enemies' * Red Arremer * Flying Knight - Returning from the original game. * Zombie - In this version of the game, the zombies rise out of the ground inside of their coffins and then attack. * Wolf - This creature of the night usually roams around in packs looking for dinner. They either jump around or run right after the player. * Eyeball Clam - These minor enemies are similar to the Green Monster plants from the first two games. One hit may kill them, but they can send out tidal waves that try to sweep Arthur away and can even spit out their eyes. * Killer Fish - Sea creature that usually pops up directly behind or in front of the player. These pests returned in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. * Fire Spirit - Flaming pillars topped with skulls that shoot fireballs. * Mimic - Just when Arthur thinks he's got his hands on some treasure, it turns out to be a Mimic. They can only be killed when they leave the safety of their chests. * Jester - This nasty guy will pop up and transform Arthur into a different form that leaves him nearly helpless. * Woo - These bear-like monsters have a chilling breath. They possess the power to create a blizzard, and appear in snowy conditions. Their warm-blooded cousins breath fire and frequent more sweltering climbs. 'Bosses' * Cockatrice - The Stage 1 Boss, the Cockatrice is a monstrous bird-creature who births hatchlings called Miniwings. The Miniwings will attack anything that comes near its parent. Players must beware its long neck. * Giant Barnacle - The Stage 2 Boss, the Giant Barnacle rides on a whirlpool created with its own tentacles, giving chase to the player while attacking with many hard-shielded calamari that act like torpedoes. * Death Worm - The Stage 3 Boss, the Death Worm is a huge centipede that can levitate and disintegrate itself due to its strange matter. It ensnares its prey, cutting its escape routes, then shoots an array of poisonous, sticky shots that fly back and forth like a boomerang. * Hydra - The Stage 4 Boss, the Hydra is the three-headed monstrosity of the Ghouls' Stomach. * Freon - The Stage 5 Boss, Freon, the King of the Arctic Mountains, is a giant ice sculpture that comes to life. It was made by Sardius presumably to guard his castle. He has four arms, but his legs will shatter at the start of the battle. * Sardius (Samael in Japan) - Responsible for Satan's kidnapping of the Princess, Sardius is highly resistant to attacks and will shoot multi-directional laser beams and floating platforms from his body. Only Guinevere's ring, a secret weapon left dormant through the ages, has the power to defeat Sardius and return peace to the land. Introduction A Knight's Quest (From the UK SNES manual) Story , Astaroth, Red Arremer and Zombie]]The game is set four years after Arthur rescued Princess Guinevere from the demon Lucifer. They are engaged, and are about to get married. While spending a quiet moment, Guinevere is suddenly kidnapped by a demon. Players once again control the knight Arthur in his effort to save his bride from the Ghoul Realm. This time, the ruler of the Ghoul Realm is the Demon Emperor Sardius. Sardius, along with Lucifer, was one of Satan's co-conspirators against God himself. He and Lucifer were banished from Heaven for supporting Satan during those unstable times. During the Satan-Arthur and Lucifer-Arthur wars, he was commander of Hell's internal security detachment. He never saw combat, as both previous wars occured in the occupied territories of Camelot. Hell was left intact. Both his predecessors were weakened from their defeats, and he finally saw a chance to rule. He was able to capture Lucifer's remaining power before he imploded, and stripped Satan of his immortality to strengthen his own power. As a token of goodwill, he appointed Satan General Supreme of his armies. Sardius is unaware of Satan's conspiring, but he holds a firm grip on power. Gameplay The game is largely similar to its prequels, though it is based more on Ghouls 'n Ghosts. In Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Arthur can upgrade to the Bronze armor which allows him to unleash a special magic attack by charging the attack button. A new ability of Arthur's is the double jump. While he still can't change directions in mid-air, he can while doing the second jump. Also new this time around is the addition of new weapons. The Bow and Arrow which allows Arthur to shoot two arrows at once and at slightly different angles, and the Scythe, which flies along the ground. There is a jester similar to the wizard that hides in treasure chests from Ghosts 'n Goblins, and he'll transform Arthur into something different depending on what he is wearing: an infant (no armor), a seal (Steel armor), a bee (Bronze armor), or a little girl (Gold armor). Sticking with tradition, players have to beat Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts twice in a row with a special item before being treated to the true ending. Difficulty Despite being easier to beat than its predecessors, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts has often been described as among the most challenging and difficult games of the SNES. The game still requires a lot of skill, dedication and patience to beat, but ready replenishment of body armour vis a vis the first two games is a key factor in the overall lowered difficulty. Trivia *To avoid religious criticism, the crosses in the Japanese game were modified into the Ankh symbol in the North American and European versions. Credits SNES Version Staff Planner: Hyper Mickey, Patriot Yamazou Actor Designer: Patriot Yamazou, Tall Nob, Hyper Bengie Background Designer: Junchan, Natsuchan, Chiechan, Ryutaro's Mama, Katsukun Programmer: M30, Machan, Yamadacchi Music Composer: Mari Sound Composer: Bull, Ike-Bomb Special Thanks: Cho‑Suke, Take‑Pon, and Capcom All Staff Producer: Professor F Presented by: Capcom Gallery Image:Wolf.png|''Wolf'' Image:Super_GnG_Eyeball_Clam.png|''Eyeball Clam'' Image:KillerFish.png|''Killer Fish'' Image:SGnGFireSpirit.png|''Fire Spirit'' Image:SGnG_Mimic.png|''Mimic'' Image:SGnGWizard.png|''Jester'' Image:WooIce.png|''Ice Woo'' Image:WooFire.png|''Fire Woo'' Image:SuperGNGCockatrice.png|''Cockatrice'' Image:SuperGNGGiantBarnacle.png|''Giant Barnacle'' Image:SuperGNGDeathWorm.png|''Death Worm'' Image:SuperGNGHydra.png|''Hydra'' Image:SGnG_Freon.png|''Freon'' Image:SuperGNGSamael.png|''Sardius'' Box Art Image:SuperGhoulsJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SuperGhoulsCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SuperGhoulsGBAJapan.png|GBA Japan Image:SuperGNGGBA.png|GBA U.S. Merchandise Image:SGnGGuidebook.png|Tokuma Guidebook Image:SGnGGBAGuidebook.png|GBA Tokuma Guidebook Image:TripleStrategyGuide.PNG|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Games Category:Platform Games Category:Saturn Games Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Horror Games Category:SNES Games Category:Fantasy Games